Convert the point $\left( 8, \frac{\pi}{4}, \sqrt{3} \right)$ in cylindrical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Solution: Given cylindrical coordinates $(r,\theta,z),$ the rectangular coordinates are given by
\[(r \cos \theta, r \sin \theta, z).\]So here, the rectangular coordinates are
\[\left( 8 \cos \frac{\pi}{4}, 8 \sin \frac{\pi}{4}, \sqrt{3} \right) = \boxed{(4 \sqrt{2}, 4 \sqrt{2}, \sqrt{3})}.\]